


date with a devil

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: dangerous dealings [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: "You're going to let me go."Ra's looks at him, contemplating. "And why would I do that?" He reaches over and brushes Tim's hair out of his eyes. If it were anyone else, Tim would call it affectionate. "Now that I have you. Why would I let you out of my sight?"Or: To save Damian, Tim made a deal with Ra's. This is what happens next.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: dangerous dealings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168091
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	date with a devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ra'sTim Week Day 3, for the prompt "forced feminization"! Also, huge shoutout to everyone who read the first part of this and asked for more- this one's for y'all!

"You're going to let me go."

Ra's looks at him, contemplating. "And why would I do that?" He reaches over and brushes Tim's hair out of his eyes. If it were anyone else, Tim would call it affectionate. "Now that I have you. Why would I let you out of my sight?"

Tim shrugs. "Because you know that Bruce will make things inconvenient for you if you don't." He leans back against the wall, unfazed. "Because if I don't go back, my brothers will come to find me. Which would be even more inconvenient for you." Jason, at least, would cut a bloody path through Ra's' complex to find him, and they both know it. Tim looks directly at Ra's, holding his gaze steady. "And.” Tim reaches out for Ra’s hand, wraps his own smaller fingers around it. It’s a calculated move, and Ra’s knows that. But that doesn’t necessarily make it less effective. “Because you know I'll come back."

If he says no, Tim’s still going to get out of here somehow. He’ll escape or he’ll die trying. But this is the easiest way, the most painless way. Tim didn’t ask for Ra’s to have this… desire for him. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t exploit it to his own advantage as much as he needs to.

Ra's looks at him for another long moment. "Very well, Detective." He reaches out with his other hand and grabs Tim by the jaw, his fingers rough and bruising. Another soreness, another mark, added to all the other ones he’s already left on Tim’s body. Tim resists the urge to wrench his head away. "I will hold you to your word." Ra’s tips his head to one side, and tightens his grip painfully, inhumanly strong. “If you break it, I will kill one of your brothers. In such a way that you will not be able to revive them this time.”

Tim nods calmly, and then closes his eyes.

He had expected nothing less.

**…**

Tim goes home.

Alive, unscathed, and not being chased down by ninja. Heck, he’s not even missing any additional vital organs. As escapes from Ra's go, that definitely puts it in the top five percent.

When they ask him how he got away, Tim just grins the old cocky Robin grin and tells them Ra’s never stood a chance. When they ask him how he’s doing, Tim just shrugs. They’re skeptical, but they accept it, for the most part.

No one ever accused Tim of being a bad liar.

**…**

Jason catches him on a roof during patrol one night. He grabs Tim by the arm and looks into his eyes. "Are you alright?" 

It's obvious what he means. What pieces of the puzzle he’s put together. If anyone else has figured it out, they haven’t confronted Tim about it. But of course Jason wouldn’t be able to let it lie.

Tim hesitates. There's an answer to that question, but Tim's not entirely sure what it is. "Are you?" Tim asks instead.

Jason snorts. "Yeah, fair enough." He releases Tim's arm, leans up against the brick wall and pulls out a cigarette. There's a long silence as he lights it and pulls. "I've always done what I had to do."

God, Tim wishes that didn't mean what he thinks it means. But he's pretty sure it does. The moment stretches out, Jason’s unspoken words hanging heavy between them. Tim wonders what it was for Jason. Who it was. Then, he decides he really, really doesn’t want to know.

"You don't need to talk about it," Tim says finally.

Jason shrugs. "Fair enough. Thought you'd want to know, though." Jason takes another drag off his cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the cold air. "That you weren't the only one."

Tim swallows. It does help, in some ways. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jason says. He stubs out the cigarette against the wall and tucks the end into his pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me, Replacement, I gotta go bust some heads in."

Tim nods, gesturing to the edge of the roof like _be my guest._

Jason claps him firmly on the shoulder. “Take care of yourself out there, baby bird.”

And with that, Jason swings off into the night.

**…**

"Dick said you made a deal with my grandfather."

Tim turns to look at Damian. He raises an eyebrow.

"To bring me back." Damian's brow is furrowed. "You made a deal with him."

"I did," Tim says. There's no use denying it.

Damian nods. "What did he want?" He steps a bit closer. His posture’s relaxed, intentionally nonthreatening, but there’s an intensity in his eyes that Tim can’t miss. "Dick wouldn't tell me."

"Dick doesn't know," Tim admits. He takes a deep breath. "Ra's wanted a favor."

"From you." It’s not accusatory, like it could have been.

"Yeah," Tim says. He turns to look away from Damian again, and tries not to think about Ra's' hands, wrapping around his throat, tangling in his hair. His touch, all over Tim’s body, surrounding him, enveloping him, _inside_ him-

"The kind of favor you don't want Dick to know about."

Technically, Damian's right about that. Tim remembers the taste of Ra’s cock like it’s right there in front of him again, so warm and musky and heavy on his tongue. The way it felt to be fucked by him, to feel that big cock inside of him, to be _used_. How impossibly fucking good it felt.

"Yes."

Damian just nods. "Thank you."

Tim blinks in surprise. He looks back over at Damian.

"I won't ask," Damian says. He looks deadly serious as he locks eyes with Tim. "But whatever it was. Whatever you did. Thank you."

Tim swallows hard. "It was worth it." The words come out too softly. He didn’t mean to sound like that, so fucking fragile. He clears his throat, and says the next sentence more steadily. "To get you back. It was worth it."

Damian looks like he doesn’t know how to respond to that. Tim doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t know that there’s anything anyone could say in response to that.

Damian reaches out one hand to Tim, still staying a respectful few feet away. Tim looks down at Damian’s hand for a moment, then reaches out his own to take it. Damian squeezes hard onto Tim’s hand, like he’s clutching tightly to him. Tim squeezes back just as hard. And just like that, it turns out they don’t need to say anything at all.

**…**

One early morning, Tim gets back to his apartment to find a beautiful green and gold card lying on his pillow. There’s no text on it, just the engraved Al Ghul crest.

Tim’s careful not to touch it with his bare hands, gathering both the card and the pillow it was touching up with gloves and bagging it. When he runs tests on it, his suspicions are confirmed: a narcoleptic and a paralytic, in a solution that can be absorbed through the skin.

Tim lets out a heavy sigh. He wonders if Ra’s actually thought that he’d fall for that. Probably not. Probably Ra’s expected him to do exactly this, knowing Tim would avoid the threat and be left only with the none-too-subtle summons.

Well. He supposes it's time for a trip to Nanda Parbat.

**…**

Sneaking into Ra’s compound is a challenge, but a fun one.

Oh sure, Tim could show up at the front door and announce himself, just like he did last time. He’d be welcomed in with open arms. But where’s the fun in that? Besides, it pays to keep Ra’s on his toes. Tim promised he’d come back. He didn’t specify _when_ or _how._

Tim lurks patiently in the rocky cliffs for hours, waiting for his moment. He makes it past no fewer than three cadres of guards, quietly picks five separate locks, and climbs through half a dozen windows, careful to keep a meandering path, hidden from view, slowly spiraling his way toward Ra’s chambers.

Eventually, he finds himself there, alone in Ra’s bedroom. Much finer than the small, plain little room that Ra’s kept him in last time. Tim’s reasonably certain that his arrival has gone undetected. As certain as he ever can be, when it comes to Ra’s.

Ra’s will return soon. But not too soon. It gives Tim plenty of time for a quick costume change.

Tim peels off his domino, unclips his belt, and gets to work.

**…**

“Well, Detective. This is a surprise.”

Tim quirks one eyebrow at Ra’s, who’s standing in the doorway eyeing Tim. To Tim’s gratification, he does genuinely look like he didn’t know Tim was there until he’d opened the door. “No, it isn’t.”

Ra’s shuts the door behind him with a click, and steps closer to the bed. Tim has the silken sheets pulled up over him, covering his body from Ra’s piercing gaze. “It isn’t?

“You knew I’d be back,” Tim says. Oh, he’s enjoying this entirely too much, isn’t he. This game that he and Ra’s have always played. Though it hasn’t usually ended in these sorts of… compromising positions. Tim feels his heartbeat begin to pick up as Ra’s moves closer, till he’s standing over the bed, forcing Tim to tilt his head back and look up to meet Ra’s eyes. Tim does it anyway, looking up at Ra’s brazenly. “And you can’t have thought I’d be satisfied with the piss-poor hospitality you showed me last time.”

Oh, Ra’s _loves_ that. It’s plain on his face, how pleased he is with Tim taking that sort of liberty, making demands of him. It really is like playing a fiddle, Tim muses. A delicate instrument, subtle, having to be carefully precise. If, perhaps, the fiddle were rigged to explode if you played a wrong note.

“You have complaints with my hospitality, Detective?” Ra’s reaches one arm down to cup the side of Tim’s face. Tim waits half a beat, then leans his head into the touch ever so slightly, like he’s hesitant to accept it. “Then you must have my apologies.” He strokes Tim’s face gently, and Tim can’t suppress a shudder. Ra’s is close enough that he can smell him, the dark, musky scent of him. Ra’s fingers brush his cheek, and Tim can’t help but remember the way those fingers felt on other parts of his body. Heat flows through Tim as he lies there under Ra’s steely gaze, going straight between his legs.

Tim supposes he should feel guilty about that. But with Ra’s so tantalizingly close to him, it’s hard to remember why.

Ra’s leans down to kiss him, gentle but still claiming, shoving his tongue into Tim’s mouth and exploring every part of it. Tim accepts it, going pliant and receptive under Ra’s attentions, the heat and want pooling between his legs growing steadily stronger.

Ra’s breaks the kiss but stays close, speaking into Tim’s mouth. “If your desire is to share my bed, Timothy, then of course I must grant it to you.” He kisses Tim again, and Tim lets out a soft little moan, muffled by Ra’s mouth.

Ra’s pulls back again, looking darkly satisfied. He reaches down for the sheet, now, and Tim relaxes back against the pillows, letting Ra’s slide the soft, silky material down his body and leave him exposed.

It reveals Tim decked out head to toe in pretty, lacy lingerie. All of it is a striking shade of red, Tim’s signature color. He’s wearing thigh-high silk stocking, that rub together when he moves, held up with delicate lacy garter belts. There’s a pair of red lace panties, and although Ra’s can’t see it yet, they have a clever little opening in the back, to allow access to Tim’s hole without having to take all the pretty things off. And on top of that, a delicate little teddy that just barely reaches the bottoms of the panties and covers up his ass, with pretty red lace across the top and soft silk down the rest of the way.

It’s all worth it for the look on Ra’s face. His eyes, usually so cold and distant, unshakeable, go wide for just a split second. There’s such a look of hunger on his face, like Tim’s about to be devoured.

“Oh, Timothy,” Ra’s practically purrs. He eyes rake up and down Tim’s body, taking in every inch of his ensemble. “What a delightful gift you’ve brought for me.”

Tim squirms slightly under Ra’s piercing eyes. It’s exactly the reaction he was hoping for, but it’s still overwhelming. Tim’s cock is already hard, bulging out the front of the panties and making a little tent in his nightdress. Ra’s moves quickly, suddenly, grabbing one of Tim’s wrists. He guides it to his own crotch, and Tim swallows hard, feeling the rock hardness of Ra’s’ massive cock.

“Is that what you were hoping for?” Ra’s’ tone is dark and dangerous. When Tim doesn’t answer right away, he’s met with a sudden backhand across the face. Tim breathes in sharply, but forces himself not to let out any noise, even as the pain blooms across his cheek. “Answer me, Timothy.”

“Yes,” Tim answers. He glances back up at Ra’s, and slowly, deliberately moves his hand over the bulge in Ra’s’ pants, gently cupping Ra’s’ cock in his palm. “Yes, this is what I was hoping for.”

Ra’s’ eyes flash again. “You continue to surprise me, Detective.” The tone is almost one of respect.

It’s a tiny, empty victory. But Tim savors it nevertheless.

“Hands and knees,” Ra’s directs, dropping his grip on Tim’s wrist. Tim obeys, turning himself over and dropping down to his elbows, pressing his face into the pillows and presenting his ass to Ra’s. Ra’s pushes the hem of Tim’s nightie up over his hips, the fabric coming to bunch up against Tim’s lower back. Ra’s lets out a low chuckle as he discovers the easy access slit right over Tim’s hole. One of his hands strokes across Tim’s ass, dancing across the lace of the panties, a feather-light, teasing touch.

Ra’s leans away for a moment and then comes back, setting a small bottle on the bed next to Tim. “Prepare yourself.”

Tim props himself up onto one elbow so he can open the little bottle of lube and slick up his fingers. He reaches over his back and starts rubbing wet fingers against his hole. He can feel Ra’s’ eyes on him, can feel the bed dip as Ra’s settles down close behind Tim, but he doesn’t say anything.

Tim keeps going, pushing a finger into his hole. He’s done this before Ra’s. But it had been different, since his last stay with Ra’s. His own fingers are short, thin. They don’t fill him up the way Ra’s’ do. They don’t reach the places, the sweet, pleasurable places deep in Tim’s body. It’s been impossible not to remember those fingers, every time Tim tries to touch himself.

Ra’s continues to watch silently, and Tim pushes a second finger inside his hole alongside the first. He breathes in as his body accepts the stretch, and slowly, gently rocks his fingers in and out, coaxing his hole to open up. Tim pushes his fingers in as deep as he can, then draws them back slowly. The inside of his hole is so hot, even to his own hand. Tim squeezes around his fingers, and a tiny little noise escapes him at the pleasure of it.

There’s movement behind him, the sounds of clothes being tossed away, and then Ra’s’ fingers grasping around Tim’s wrist again, forcibly pulling Tim’s fingers out of his own hole. Tim brings that arm back around front and settles back down on his elbows.

“Oh, Timothy,” Ra’s murmurs. There’s a wet noise as Ra’s’ slicks his cock up, and Tim shivers in anticipation. “You are a marvel.”

Tim feels something big and blunt against his hole, and then the heat of Ra’s’ cock as it slides past it, pushing between his cheeks. Ra’s draws it back again, and then there’s a push as Ra’s slowly forces the head of his cock inside Tim’s hole.

It’s a sudden stretch and it’s overwhelming, making Tim let out a soft little cry. It doesn’t hurt, exactly, but it’s so _much_ , so fucking big. Ra’s pushes in deeper, and it’s all Tim can do to grab a fistful of the silk sheets in each hand and try to relax his muscles, bearing down to let Ra’s in.

Ra’s pushes even deeper, till he’s fully seated. “That’s it. So good for me.” Ra’s slowly draws his cock almost all the way out, then pushes it back in, and Tim whimpers helplessly. “What a beautiful tight cunt you have.”

A wave of humiliation crashes over Tim at that word. At the same time, there’s a wave of heat, and Tim’s cock twitches inside his panties.

“Ra’s,” Tim gasps out. His ass clenches down involuntarily and he makes another soft noise. He just feels so full, so stretched around Ra’s’ cock, and it’s so impossibly, sinfully perfect. “Ra’s, I don’t-”

But Ra’s cuts off any protests he might have with a sharp, sudden thrust, and Tim keens pitifully as Ra’s starts properly fucking him, driving into him hard with each powerful thrust.

“That’s it,” Ra’s says darkly. He fucks roughly into Tim, using his hole, taking his own pleasure, and god, that shouldn’t feel so _good_ , why is it so good? Each stroke rubs mercilessly against that one perfect spot inside of Tim, and Tim cries out in overwhelmed pleasure, seeing stars. “So good for me.”

“Ra’s,” Tim starts to say, but he loses whatever was in his head when Ra’s slams into him again, and Tim lets out a desperate little keen. “ _Ra’s_.”

“So perfect,” Ra’s says, fucking into Tim’s hole hard and fast, absolutely wrecking him. He shoves all the way in, so deep Tim can feel Ra’s’ heavy balls brushing against his ass through the thin lace of the panties and leans down heavily on Tim’s back to whisper right into his ear. “This is what you’ve been missing, isn’t it. This is what you were made for.”

Tim whines, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “No- no-”

Ra’s growls and slams into him again, resumes taking him brutally, ruining Tim’s poor little hole. “No? You don’t believe me yet?” Ra’s yanks his cock out suddenly and grabs Tim by the shoulder, flipping him over onto his back. Ra’s grabs Tim by the throat with one strong, broad hand, holding him down, then pushes his cock back in Tim’s aching hole. His eyes are dark and dangerous, but Tim can’t look away. “This is where you belong. Beneath me.”

Tim feels a tightness inside his throat, and the tears start to spill over, running down his face. Ra’s tightens his grip just a little, restricting Tim’s air. Tim holds in his protests, that he’s not Ra’s’ whore, Ra’s’ fucktoy, he’s _not_. Ra’s just keeps using his poor little hole, proving him wrong as he turns Tim’s ass into his own personal cocksleeve.

And Tim’s cock remains hard and leaking inside his panties, overwhelmed with pleasure at the way Ra’s uses him.

“You have a perfect little cunt, and it was made for me,” Ra’s tells him, breathing heavily. Ra’s’ hips start to jerk erratically, and Tim can only let out a choked sob, tears running down his face. “And I am going to _keep_ it.”

Tim cries out, letting out wracking sobs, tears streaming down his face, as Ra’s slams all the way inside him and goes still, coming with a groan. Tim can feel the way Ra’s’ cock twitches inside of him, the warmth as Ra’s fills him up with hot come.

“Good,” Ra’s breathes out, panting. Tim whimpers, bucking up uselessly against the air, his own cock painfully hard and untouched inside his panties. Ra’s brings one hand to Tim’s crotch, teasing over the fabric, right next to Tim’s cock, refusing to touch it. Ra’s’ cock is still buried inside of Tim’s ass, keeping him so full and stretched. “Is there something you want?”

Tim whimpers, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, and he nods.

Ra’s tuts at him. “Use your words, Timothy.”

Tim swallows hard underneath the weight of Ra’s’ hand on his throat. “Please.”

Ra’s looks at him archly, stilling his hand. He looks disappointed, and starts to move away.

“No, wait!” Tim blurts out before he can stop himself. That earns him a dark, cruel smile, and Ra’s rewards him by pushing forward, fully seating his cock inside of Tim again. “Please let me come.”

Ra’s’ eyes glitter. “You want me to let you come?” His hand brushes against Tim’s cock through the panties, and Tim sobs in relief at the touch, hips bucking upwards, fucking himself on Ra’s’ cok and pressing his own cock against Ra’s’ hand. “You must love my cock inside your cunt, if you need to come so badly. You must never want to leave my bed.”

Tim bites his lip, more tears welling up in his eyes as the humiliation burns hot inside his chest.

Ra’s just waits, looking at him.

Tim breaks. “I love your cock,” Tim whispers. “I-”

Ra’s moves his hand across Tim’s cock, watching him carefully. “Keep going.”

“I love your cock inside my- my-” Tim sobs helplessly. “Inside my cunt.”

Ra’s hums, pleased. His hand pushes down the front of Tim’s panties, wrapping his hand around Tim’s cock. Tim cries out in pure relief and pleasure, bucking up into Ra’s’ hand.

“Please,” Tim begs, grinding desperately into Ra’s’ hand, onto his cock. “Please, please.”

“So good for me,” Ra’s murmurs, moving his hand steadily. “This is how you should always be. Why would you ever want to leave, when I can give you such pleasure?”

The noise that rips from Tim is utterly humiliating, high-pitched and strangled, and Tim lets out a sob, face covered in tears now. “ _Please_.”

“Of course, beloved,” Ra’s says, his smile more cruel than ever. “Of course I will keep you like this, just like you beg for.” Tim can’t even protest that, can’t even say anything, because he’s so close, so _close_ , rutting into Ra’s’ grip desperately, helplessly, he just needs-

Ra’s bends in close to Tim, bringing their faces close together, and grinds his cock deliberately into Tim’s prostate. “Come for me.”

Tim does with a shout, his vision whiting out, absolutely overcome with pleasure from the inside and out, shaking underneath Ra’s’ body, ruining his pretty lacey panties with his own come.

“That’s it,” Ra’s murmurs. He releases his grip around Tim’s throat and presses a kiss to Tim’s lips. Tim weakly, tiredly tries to kiss back, head still reeling from the sheer pleasure of it all. “Good girl.”

Tim makes a helpless little noise at that, reaching up to wipe the tears off of his face. He’s an absolute wreck, fucked out and sore. What a picture he must make, in his pretty, girly lingerie, all covered in his own come and Ra’s’, laid out on Ra’s bed.

Ra’s pulls his cock out of Tim then, and Tim feels Ra’s’ come leaking out of his hole, dripping onto his pretty silky stockings. Getting them all messy, just like his panties, just like his hole. Tim collapses into Ra’s’ bed, ready to pass out.

But Ra’s isn’t done with him just yet. He grabs Tim by the chin, forcing him to face him, to look into his eyes. “What are you?”

And oh, Tim could fight it. He could spit in Ra’s’ face, and see if that would be enough to make Ra’s kill him. He could tell Ra’s he’d rather be dead than be used like this, humiliated and ruined in Ra’s’ bed. He could run, and never come back.

Tim blinks up into Ra’s eyes, all soft and sleepy, overcome with pleasure and euphoria. At least to himself, Tim can admit that he missed this. Can admit that he doesn't want to leave.

Ra’s looks down at him, waiting. Appraising. Watching to see which answer it’s going to be.

“I’m your good girl,” Tim says. It comes out soft and breathy, sounding entirely too honest.

Ra’s’ smile is triumphant. He leans down to kiss Tim again, and this time Tim licks gently into Ra’s’ mouth, moaning softly. “Yes you are, beloved,” Ra’s murmurs. Ra’s settles down on the bed and pulls Tim into his arms. Tim snuggles in close, coming to rest his head on Ra’s’ bare chest, still all blissed out as Ra's holds him tight. “You’re my good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Also feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
